


Tailing

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Covert Affairs
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Community: fanfic_bakeoff, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 19:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Are they being followed?<br/>Disclaimer:  USA, lots of other people own this.  I’m not one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tailing

“What is it?” Auggie asked, feeling Annie tense beside him. 

“I think we’re being followed.” 

“Walker,” he said, “what gives you the idea we’re being followed?” Though he’d heard through scuttlebutt Annie Walker did have some amazing instincts, and not only that, he believed in those rumors, himself. Let’s face it, he thought, Annie had an affinity for being a spy, not to mention, keeping herself relatively safe. Of course, he wasn’t too bad, either, despite being blind. 

“No one wears gabardine suits any more, for one,” Annie said, like she was starting a list. 

“Careful, his bowtie is really a camera,” Auggie chuckled, wondering if she’d even get the joke. 

When she snorted and elbowed him, he knew she had. “So, what’s our supposed follower doing now?” he asked.

Annie stroked his shoulder, and Auggie figured she was giving herself an out to look back. “Hmm, he turned off. Maybe he isn’t following us.” 

“Or maybe,” Auggie said, hearing the soft ‘click’ of her shoes as Annie walked beside him, “he’s into rockabilly and liked the look of your kitten heels.” Annie’s irritated gasp and the elbow to his ribs made him laugh again.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment_Fic prompt: Any, any, _She said the man in the gabardine suit was a spy/And I said, "Be careful, his bowtie is really a camera."_ Simon  & Garfunkel, "America", Fanfic_Bakeoff prompt: Affinity


End file.
